


Брат волкам

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vore, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: С самого детства он чувствовал прячущегося внутри Роршаха.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brother To Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906802) by [spellwing777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwing777/pseuds/spellwing777). 



> На первый день [крипи-недельки](http://one-week-fest.diary.ru/?tag=177196).

С самого детства он чувствовал прячущегося внутри Роршаха.

Чувствовал с того самого момента, как те двое старших мальчишек потянули за длинную цепь, уходящую в темную сырую глубь, где, как он знал, спит _оно_. Насмешками и пинками мальчишки пробудили _его_ ; и прежде чем он успел осознать, сигарета уже шипела в глазу одного из них, а второго он повалил на землю, всё кусая и _кусая_. Вкус меди разливался во рту, а челюсть ныла от жадности, будто лицевые кости готовы были разойтись и разверзнуться зияющим нутром, так широко, чтобы его маленький рот смог вместить лицо мальчишки, или _голову_ , чтобы он смог раскрыть рот пошире и _заглотить целиком_.

Но он не мог. Голова была слишком большой. А он был слишком маленьким. 

Потом вокруг него кто-то кричал, какие-то люди оттаскивали его, а он издавал звуки, совсем не похожие на человеческие.

— Держите его _за руки!_ _За руки!_

— Как с цепи сорвался. Видели, как он кусался...?

— Как зверёныш. Как бешеный _пёс_...

— Именно, как _бешеный пёс!_..

\---

Потом он сделал себе лицо — и тьма, растревоженная встречей с мальчишками, теперь словно стала ближе. Она чесалась под кожей и вытягивала кости. Она всегда была с ним, и ей всегда было мало; она всегда была близко, но никогда его не касалась. Но он вдыхал силу и жестокость, которые она источала, и когда мир готов был вот-вот раздавить его и Ночного Филина под своим чудовищным весом, это лишь подстегивало его. Голод становился слабее, когда он опускал жалящие удары кулаков на орущих преступников, но никогда полностью не утихал.

_Я еще не был Роршахом. Я был Ковачем. Ковачем, прикидывающимся Роршахом._

Он хотел, чтобы его покровы лопнули, как гнойник, разошлись и обнажили весь голод, и тогда место жалкого Уолтера наконец занял бы _Роршах_. Но тело все еще было слишком маленьким. Оно наконец достигло нужных, чтобы стать Роршахом, размеров, в одну лихорадочно-жаркую летнюю ночь.

Он подошел к забору у заднего двора и заметил собак. Они учуяли его издалека и сели, не дожидаясь приказов, позволив ему пройти. Он всегда ощущал с собаками родство; ни одна их них ни разу не зарычала на него, не укусила, не огрызнулась. Никто не мог объяснить этого, он сам — тоже, но среди этих уродливых подобий волков ему было хорошо, как зверю среди зверей. 

Он вошел внутрь. Нашел подрагивающие на углях обрывки ткани, наточенные до блеска инструменты, покрытую множеством царапин разделочную доску. Оглядевшись, он увидел головку кости на гравии, там, где ее обронили собаки. Они сидели рядом, не шелохнувшись, словно корешки книг или стражи — и наконец он понял, что именно все это время пряталось под кожей.

_Тогда переродился.  
Стал Роршахом._

Теперь челюстные кости, с хрустом и скрежетом выправляясь, раскрылись достаточно широко, чтобы вместить все лицо. Голову. Ребра разверзлись, чтобы желудок свободно поглотил всё мясо. Когда все кончилось, голод, преследовавший его всю жизнь, исчез — и это было перерождение.

Он сделал шаг назад. Псы, замерев, сидели и ждали его. Он наклонился — и они, полные покорности и спокойствия, поджав хвосты и спрятав зубы принялись слизывать кровь с лица. Жирный неуклюжий примат, который держал их, был просто владельцем, который не владел ни их верностью, ни любовью. Но теперь у них был ХОЗЯИН — тот, кто потребует повиновения, и они будут прыгать и выпрашивать еще. 

Он поднялся и зашагал прочь, и они последовали за ним.

\---

Домовладелица стояла наверху лестницы темной, сырой лестничной клетки и кричала, что держать собак запрещено, а те крутились вокруг нее. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся ей, и свет одинокой лампочки наверху отразился зеленым блеском хищника из тьмы в его глазах. Домовладелица вздрогнула и постаралась убедить себя, что ничего не заметила. Она нескрываемо обрадовалась, когда он забрал и увез все свое барахло.

Роршах занял брошенный магазин, а инструменты и разделочная доска вполне сгодились для его нужд.

\---

Ночной Филин начал избегать его.

Он ныл что-то про чрезмерную жестокость, абсолютную черствость Роршаха и то, как тому было все равно, оставлять преступников в живых или нет. Филин не знал, что случалось с теми, кого Роршах ловил в одиночку. Филин не знал, что их мясо приятной тяжестью оседало в желудке. Не знал, что Роршах уносил в заброшенный швейный магазин перепачканные кровью тюки в оберточной бумаге, чтобы накормить братьев-волков оторванными полосками еще теплого мяса. 

Может быть, подсознательно Филин чувствовал зверя, шагающего бок о бок, зверя, спрятанного под тонкой кожей. Может быть, рептильным мозгом[1] Дэниел замечал краем глаза, как Роршах принюхивается ко вкусу крови в его венах. Может быть, на каком-то уровне он всё это понимал, и поэтому боялся зверей, спрятанных под всеми оболочками. Он просто подобрался слишком близко.

Пропасть между ними, покрывшись трещинами, разверзлась шире. Раньше это бы его беспокоило. В прежние времена он бы ужаснулся тому, кем стал и какие «зверства» совершил. Но это было давно — тогда он был намного меньше, и только изображал Роршаха. Тогда, много лет назад, были только начавшие появляться трещины в психике. А потом сквозь них появился Роршах.

Но когда Дэниел сказал, что уходит, эти слова врезались в уши. Роршах был зол. Дэниел был его собственностью и не имел права уйти. Роршах это ему и сказал, но Дэниел просто хмуро отвернулся. Это было ошибкой. Никогда не поворачивайся спиной к хищнику. 

Его крик был громким, но вскоре стих. Прижимая Дэниела к полу, Роршах вспоминал все те пугающие сны, которые одолевали Уолтера. В них они с Дэниелом делали извращенные, отвратительные вещи — и представляли собой зверя о двух спинах[2]. И наконец он понял. Чтобы никогда не уйти, Дэниел должен слиться с ним.

Челюсти хрустнули и разверзлись, чтобы проглотить его целиком.


End file.
